top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confusing OC War
Most of these shitpostings end up into OC Wars." -KinkyKangaroo on the 6447th post of Top-Kek, 7th December 2015 The Confusing OC War was the third major OC War in Top-Kek history, lasting from the 6th to the 14th December 2015. Unlike the two previous OC wars, there was neither a theme given nor a clear depiction of parties, although the most popular version is telling about newfags fighting against historical newfags and oldfags. However, several users ended up provoking other users, regardless their age sometimes resulting in a fight between two users of the same rank, hence the name given to the war. Origins "pretty sure the jews started it." -Shadowdude on the OC war's origin on the 6514th post of Top-Kek, 11th December 2015 It is highly believed that what first caused the war was the continuous taunting of the newfags Silence and Gandarfvent toward Oldfags and especially the administrators Gandalf The White and Takalisky. However the triggering element occured on the posts: * Post N°6418 where Countshitface taunts the oldfags depicting them as old and dying perverts in front of a fresh and contributing newfag. This was meant to reproach certain oldfags (Such as 11thdoctor, Gandalf the White or Takalisky) for their low contribution in the days preceding the OC War. * Post N°6419 Where Tion Blaze fucked everything up by warning Countshitface that his post could be the trigger of an OC War. And since the words "OC" and "War" got mentioned, the userbase went nuts for oblivious yet unsurprising reasons, submitting OC bashing on each other without even knowing nor caring who were they hitting on. Parties & Participants "This OC war is getting more and more confusing every passing day." -CunningStunt to RavenJuice on the 6502nd post of Top-Kek, 10th December 2015 Legend says that there would have been 3 parties: # Oldfags: 11thdoctor, Gandalf the White, Hammett, Mudragal, KinkyKangaroo, Takalisky # Historical Newfags: Hydraxon, RavenJuice, TionBlaze, White Fang # Newfags: Countshitface, CunningStunt, Silence Unfortunately, the truth was far from it, since: * Neither Takalisky nor KinkyKangaroo took part of the conflict but simply shared their view on it. * Most historical newfags affiliated themselves among oldfags' ranks. Hydraxon however targeted the oldfags as enemies on his 6494th post, involving RavenJuice on his side against the oldfag. * CunningStunt, although having precised about himself not siding with the newfag party, taunted Mudragal on his 6476th post, making an opponent out of him. As a retaliation, Mudragal assumed him as into the same basket as the newfag party. * Countshitface was considered as a historical newfags to some users. In conclusion, it is safe to assume that it was most likely Silence and Countshitface versus the rest of the involved community. Course of Events # The first one to have submitted an OC related to the war following Tion Blaze's warning was no one else but himself, in the 6422nd post, summoning RavenJuice to help him fight against Silence and CountShitFace. # Hammett then showed his support to Tion's cause, depicting him as rekting the Newfag's party with his OC on the 6427th post # Silence formalized his entry into the conflict against Tion Blaze on the 6428th post, followed by White Fang (alongside Tion, this time) two posts later. # Gandalf the White took side with Tion's party, giving him credit in his OC on the 6437th post. # Mudragal announces his incoming OC on the 6438th post of Top-Kek and then proceeds to submit a series of gifs. # 11thdoctor takes side against the newfags on the 6441th post # KinkyKangaroo show off a neutral webm, denouncing how quick Top-Kek's community turns batshit whenever OC war gets mentionned on the 6447th post. # A series of gifs and webms are exchanged between several users. # Out of nowhere, SIlence proceeds to submit a dozen of greentexts without any link whatsoever to the war, before getting back to business # CunningStunt joins side against Silence and CountShitFace, yet by disrespecting Mudragal, gets assumed as fighting in the newfags' favour on the 6476th post. # 11thdoctor proceeds to submit the best rated OC of the War and the first one to reach the Front Page on the 6478th post # RavenJuice submits a webm inspired from an "Inglorious Bastards" scene, highly flawed according to CunningStunt's critics due to his assumptions of the war's situation on the 6479th post. Giving a first statement on how confusing the war is. # Takalisky submits a comics edited from an Awkward Zombie's art, referring to the confusion the OC war is generating. This OC will often be quoted as an answer whenever someone shows indecision or disorientation toward the OC war in the comment section. # User Figueiredo is confused, on post 6490 # Hydraxon pushes the elitism further by showing opposition to both newfags and "olderfags" in comparison to Historical Newfags on the 6491st post and proceeds to submit a trio of OC hostile to both sides. # Shadowdude blames it on the Jews on post 6512. # Gandalf tries to set the record straight by re-asking who's on which side, in vain on the 6514th post. # Takalisky submits the 2nd most successful OC of the contest, and 2nd one to reach the Top Page on the 6524th post of Top-Kek. # Lord Lucifer comes back from the dead to submit a random YTP video on Star Wars to give his opinion on the OC war on the 6530th post. No one understands how is it relevant in anyway to the contest, but nobody cares anymore at this point. # After another bunch of webms submitted by Silence, user Orgasmo shares his irritation towards the continuity of the OC war on post N°6546, and believes it should stop. Nobody approves his attitude, but everyone agrees with him, therefore putting the OC war to an end.